


Boffing Jolinaxas

by Sheogorath



Category: Interactive Fiction - Fandom
Genre: AR, Interactive Fiction, M/M, Other, Pastiche, Player Character - Freeform, Present Tense, Second person viewpoint, demon, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Frank was able to 'boff' male characters in <i>Once and Future</i>? How might Jolinaxas react to him making the attempt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boffing Jolinaxas

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, only the bits from the IF belong to G. Kevin Wilson. I take sole responsibility for the smexy bits!

# Boffing Jolinaxas.

The Sniper Nest  
This room is empty except for several boxes of books pushed up next to the window. There are some chewing gum wrappers on the floor.

Jolinaxas stands nearby, holding a blue orb of light.

> boff Jolinaxas  
Is that all you ever think about?

> g  
Very well, if you must.

Gaining a faraway look in your eyes, you drop Excalibur and your shield, then remove your belt and scabbard before reaching out for the demon with one hand while frantically attempting to take off your fatigues with the other. Jolinaxas seems confused as you pull his head down towards yours, but when your lips meet his, he quickly gets the idea and gathers you up with one arm while helping you remove your clothes with a hand that is now empty from the blue orb having been dropped.  
Finally, you stand naked, feeling surprisingly hot despite the late November air from the broken window against your bare skin, as Jolinaxas takes off his loincloth to reveal an impossibly large penis. Your shock is quickly gone, however, as the demon continues to kiss you, then his tongue is licking its way down your perineum in search of your hole, which is very thoroughly laved.  
Soon, there is a musty taste in your mouth as the demon resumes kissing you, his extremely slick penis pushing its way into your bowels and causing you pain that is washed away with the sensation of the huge rod inside you moving back and forth against your prostate. You find yourself unable to help ejaculating, but Jolinaxas is far from finished. In fact, he seems to only just be starting, and you are coming painfully dryly by the time he fills your bowels with what seems like enough semen to fill four humans.

"Well, Frank," the demon says afterward, stroking your rounded stomach with one gorilla-like hand. "I was going to kill you to ensure there are no witnesses to my presence in your plane, but taking you back to Hell to be the mother of my broods will suit me just as well."  
Eagerly, you nod. You can no longer remember why you came to this Texas book depository, but as long as you can be with your love forever, you don't really care. It's just a shame that Jolinaxas' idea of 'forever' is quite a lot longer than yours.

*** You have failed ***

In a total of 875 turns, you have reached the rank of Hero.

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2014 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.  
> Sections from 'Once and Future'; Copyright © 1998 Gary Kevin Wilson. All rights reserved. Used without permission under an exception to the CDPA 1988 for the purposes of parody, caricature, and pastiche.


End file.
